Friends with Benefits
by Looketh
Summary: One-shot/Drabble collection. Humor/Friendship/Romance. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping & much more. Ch 13: Rejection. Max just needed advice on girls- but of course Gary and Brock needed to make it a big deal. So much for mentors..
1. The Color of Friendship

**My drabble/one-shot collection~ Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. I'll take requests. (=  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

**Table of Contents is on my profile. :) So you know which shippings are for each chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Color of Friendship<strong>  
><em>CS, PS, IS<br>_

Maybe it was accidental. Maybe it was fate. Either way, anyone would agree that they were meant to be together.

They all gathered over the years, whether they were found during Ash's travels, or just coincidentally met. Each one had an unique asset to provide to the group; and each one complimented every flaw and strength of their counterpart in ways admirers could only hope to understand.

Of course it wasn't exactly common to find league champions and top coordinators hanging around like regular people. But that was the exact reason fans were absolutely crazed over the sextet. Fawning and swooning at every little thing they did.

Then again, this _was_ the same group of admirers who deemed them 'the almighty' and 'oh-so-amazing' _Spectrum._

Each member was associated with a hue. One that represented their personality, appearance, and or even simply their favorite color.

And for May, _red_ was definitely her favorite color.

She was always known as a feisty one. A girl with a temperament that could rival an erupting volcano, but also could be as sweet as pie. The feeling she got during the heat of a competition absolutely thrilled her. She felt pure passion towards coordinating, and every graceful command she called out on the stadium floor was filled with incredible artistry and energy.

She always did wear the color. A red bandana, a red shirt, red shoes... Up until her journey to Johto. For a few months, she traded in her classic red for a new color; _Green. _Whether it was for a change of pace or to catch the eye of a certain rival, she opted to return to her crimson ensemble in the end. She couldn't help it. Red was such a beautiful, intense color. Besides... weren't _roses_ red?

She was famously known for her vibrant, _orange_ hair.

Misty was proud of her originality and never failed to back down when times got hard. She always had everyone's back, and no amount of ridicule could dampen her fiery spirit. She never stopped watching over those she loved, and was labeled the Mother of their group. After all, she _did_ constantly have to supervise a boy with a hero-complex that got him into more than enough trouble.

Of course being compared non-stop to her sisters and their model physique and gorgeous flowing locks, she couldn't help but let her impenetrable wall of pride, falter. But it was nothing a blush and few dense words from our hero couldn't fix.

His best friends' were associated with _yellow._ It was only natural he grew fond of it.

His life-saving thunderbolts. Her typical outfits, always a rich yellow.

Ash radiated the color. His unique boyish charm, his extraordinary confidence. Anyone in his presence could _feel_ his warmth and optimism, just like the sun on a hot summer day. Ultimately, he was the reason they all met in the first place. Sure he wasn't the sharpest guy out there, be he would sacrifice his life to save the world without a second thought. He knew it was reckless, but every broken bone was worth being able to know his carrot-haired best friend was safe. Even if it meant he had to face her wrath-and mallet-afterwards.

He was always known as the _'_cocky, _green,_ grass-headed dude'.

Drew never wanted to have such a strange hair color; He thought he was cursed. But not in the eyes of his abundant fangirls. To them, he was _absolute perfection_. A success. And with all the attention, how could he not let his ego swell? Too bad he fell in love with the only person who could bruise it.

He felt like one with nature; His little rose bushes, his powerful Roserade. Always calm, peaceful and collected. But another guy's attention on _his_ bandana loving girl changes his serene self into a vicious natural disaster. He becomes as green as his mop of hair- But with a flick of a rose and an adorable blush, he's back to his confident self.

_Blue. _She thought it was such a peaceful color.

The color of the open sky. The color of the vast ocean. Both could be compared to Dawn's deep navy eyes. Her bubbly personality and comforting words. Her breathtaking coordinating moves inspired all who watched. No matter what the situation, she could make someone feel like there really is _"no need to worry_".

She was the backbone of the group; the support system. When anyone had a problem, she could easily break down their wall with her honest words and sincerity. That's why she took such a liking to _him._ He completely hid from the world. And she was the only one who could tear down those barriers.

It wasn't a manly color. But he gave a new meaning to the color _purple._

Paul wasn't one to be in the lime-light. His only goal was to be Champion. And after conquering the region leagues with Ash, he couldn't be more irritated at the fact that girls wouldn't leave him alone. He was dark, tall and mysterious. He easily had everyone's respect. But what kept them away was his cold and quiet demeanor, and he was completely fine with that. After all, he was used to being alone.

No one could imagine that _the_ Paul was good friends with his rival and his little crew, much less actually travel with them. Neither could he. He did it because _she _never left him alone. _She_ never gave up on him. _She_ shattered that ice cold exterior that he'd encased himself in for years.

And he had never been happier.

They were all pieces to a puzzle; and together, those pieces created _their _Spectrum_._

* * *

><p><strong>I got this idea in the shower. xD I had an epiphany that they made up a rainbow. The color meanings are from a website:<strong>_  
><em>

**May: **_Red- _Excitement, Energy, Desire, Intensity, Passion, Aggression.

**Misty: **_Orange-_ Encouragement, Vibrant, Flamboyant, Courage, Warmth, Ambition.

**Ash: **_Yellow- _Optimism, Bold, Charm, Confidence, Laziness.

**Drew: **_Green- _Nature, Vigor, Success, Freshness, Soothing, Jealousy.

**Dawn: **_Blue- _Sincerity, Loyalty, Comfort, Trust, Inspiration_.  
><em>

**Paul: **_Purple- _Tension, Mysterious, Transformation, Wisdom, Respect.

**I thought they all fit fairly well. xD I wanted to add Brock to this, but I didn't want him to be all alone. He would've been brown though.  
>T'was supposed to be a drabble. 500 words max. Turned out to be over a thousand, so let's just call it a one shot, eh?<strong>

**Writing this gave me inspiration for my current chaptered story. (Which you should all read, mwuahaha.) Expect updates on Bittersweet Memories soon. ;)**

**~Brie  
><strong>


	2. Dawn's Dilemma

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's Dilemma<strong>  
><em>Pearl, Lightrock, Penguin, Twinleaf, Ikari, Belle, Appeal, HeatTag, Contest<em>

"Do you like me?"

Those words were ringing through her ears throughout the day. Dawn huffed in annoyance. If only she could control her stupid pride...

**{Flashback- A few hours earlier}**

_"...and he's just sooo romantic." May sighed, and with a dreamy look in her eye, clasped her hands together._

_She was talking about Drew. Again.  
><em>

_Dawn rolled her eyes. Again._

_"I get it May." She folded her arms and stuck her nose up. "But not all of us need a guy."_

_May scooted closer to her best friend and pinched her cheeks. "Aww, is wittle Dawnie lonely? I could help you find a boyfriend, you know." She winked._

_"Get real, May. I don't need help finding one. I just... don't want one right now, that's all. I'm busy." Dawn shoved the brunette's hands off of her._

_It was her turn to roll her eyes now. "Get real, Dawn." She mocked. "The Grand Festival just ended, and you need to celebrate your ass-kicking win against Ursula with someone."_

_"But why can't I celebrate it with you?" Dawn pouted._

_She stood up and brushed herself off. "Because I have to get back to Hoenn for _my_ Grand Festival tomorrow. But don't worry Dawn, there has to be at least _one_ guy out there that ought to like you." She turned around with an evil glint in her eye._

_"What are you saying?" She shrieked, "That I can't get a guy? Newsflash, sister, I can have one by the end of the day!" She sneered and stuck her nose up once more._

_May's eyes flickered with a mischievous look._

_"Oh crap. What did I get myself into..."_

**{End Flashback}**

Now she was completely determined to find someone who liked her. To prove her dumb-ass of a best friend wrong. And nothing could stop a rampaging Dawn in her tracks.

**...**

_"Do you like me?"_

"Of course I do, Dawn! You're my friend!" Ash exclaimed, patting her on the back.

She blinked. That was easier then she thought. "So... you wanna go out some time?"

"...But we're already outside." He cocked his head and put a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

She face palmed. How could someone be _so _dense?

**...**

_"Do you like me?"_

He scratched the back of his head. "Uhh, no offense Dawn, but your a lot younger than me." Brock gestured with his hands. "You're pretty- don't get me wrong! It's just... Your like my little sister. I'd feel like a pedo..."

"No worries Brock, I understand." She mentally checked him off her list.

After explaining her situation, Brock nodded. "Ohh, I get it now. Have you tried Kenny? He _did_ confess to you a while ago."

Her face lit up in realization. Kenny! Of course! Her childhood friend confessed right before she left with Ash for his Sinnoh League Championship battle.

**...**

_"Do you like me?"_

"Gee Dee-Dee, that was unexpected." He laughed awkwardly. "Err- not right now. Sorry! It's just that after you said no, I met up with an old friend and we really hit it off... Sorry..."

Dawn's eye twitched. "No problem. I was just curious. Thanks for telling me!"

And with that, she flounced off, leaving behind a dazed Kenny.

**...**

_"Do you like me?"_

"How could I not?" The hyper-active Barry said, "Your friends with Paul! _THE _Paul!" He gasped in amazement. "He's just so handsome... and coooooooool..."

Dawn just stared in shock. Was her childhood friend gay...? Wanting to avoid the upcoming awkward conversation, she fled like there was no tomorrow.

**...**

_"Do you like me?"_

This was getting really tiring. She was so out of breathe from running around the entire region. She prayed that he would finally be the one.

But alas, all she got was a blank stare, a "No" and a, "Troublesome, get out of my way."

And with a discourage sigh, she scuffled her way out of there.

**...**

_"Do you like me?"_

"...do I know you?" A bewildered out Drew asked.

She sweat dropped. "Uhh yeah, I'm May's friend. Now answer the question! Do yo-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DAWN?"

The bluenette turned around to be face-to-face with a furious May.

"When I said go get a boyfriend," She stated calmly, "I meant, GET YOUR OWN."

And with that, the girl-in-red stormed off, a confused Drew in tow.

**...**

_"Do you like me?"_

She was desperate. Who else was there to ask? Except for maybe Conway...

"Seriously Dawn?" Zoey's mouth dropped. "I'm freaking _straight_! Why the hell would you think I _liked_ you that way?"

Dawn shrugged. "I thought you were bi."

"I'm going out with _Kenny._ Just 'cause I actually wear pants, doesn't mean I like girls." She said, and stormed off.

Dawn pouted. "Time for my last resort..."

**...**

_"Do you like me?"_

_'Please say yes.' _She pleaded in her mind. She was disgusted at the fact that it was _Conway_, the epitome of a creep. But she was that desperate.

But alas, the response she got from him was as creepy as Conway could get.

With an evil play of a smile and his glasses hanging low on his nose, he just stared at her.

And stared.

And stared.

And with that, she backed a way slowly, taking a few steps at first, before breaking into a full sprint.

"I have just as much luck with guys as Brock has with girls." She whined.

And somewhere in the distance, a croagunk's punch and a man's cry could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>I tend to come up with these one-shots in the shower. No idea why. o_o It's been on my mind for a few days, and I had to write it.<br>**

**Dawn is always shipped with everyone, I wanted to change it up a bit~ Speaking of which! I just watched Sinnoh League Victors. The penguinshipping episode was ridiculously cute. I would probably be a penguinshipper if it wasn't _so fun _to write ikarishipping.**

**And is it just me, or do you guys get a Harley vibe from Barry?  
><strong>

**Hope this chapter wasn't too insane.**

**~Brie**

**P.S. Should I just break up these one-shots into separate stories? Or do you prefer it if I just keep them together? xD  
><strong>


	3. Coming Home

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home<strong>_  
>PS<em>

It's been years since he last saw her. In fact, it's been years since he last saw any of his friends in person. After the end of his travels in Unova- after yet another loss at earning his title as champion- he decided to travel on his own. He could no longer get distracted by his silly little side adventures. He completely submerged himself in solely training his pokemon.

Sure he bumped into them once or twice in the beginning, but as they began settling down, he lost all connection with them. The only contact he'd gotten in years was a wedding invitation a few months ago. Dawn and _Paul_? Was he the only one still chasing his dream? Even his most hard-core rival had settled down.

He knew he changed. He was completely impassive. Borderline ruthless. He never abused his pokemon; but he had no mercy while training. That happy-go-lucky boy with a dream was an infamous pokemon master now, and he had to act like one. But at what cost? The loss of his friends?

He'd ignored their worried messages and panicking faces all these years. But he finally had what he wanted. His dream was finally achieved.

But was it truly his dream?

He couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he never left. If he followed the footsteps of his friends and had a family of his own.

Would he have little ebony haired children running around his house? With brilliant cerulean eyes, playing with a litter of Pichus...

Even if he was too late now, he had to try. He needed to know if there was still a chance.

And with that, he knocked on the doors of Cerulean City's gym.

_I'm coming home_  
><em> I'm coming home<em>  
><em> Tell the world I'm coming home<em>  
><em> Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<em>  
><em> I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<em>  
><em> I'm coming home, I'm coming home<em>  
><em> Tell the World that I'm coming,<em>

_Home_

* * *

><p><strong>I've had a sudden burst of inspiration. Guess that's why these one-shots are coming out daily. xD This one had 500-ish words. Might continue this &amp; add a part 2.<br>**

**Coming Home - Diddy ft. Dirty Money**

**Next one-shot is going to be based on Brock. (: I feel like I've been neglecting him lately. Featuring Gary~ **

**R&R!  
><strong>

**~Brie**_  
><em>


	4. Mr Lonely

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Lonely<strong>  
><em>Lust(Nurse JoyxBrock)<br>_

Everyone had a significant other. Everyone_._

Except for him_._

Heck, even Harley was taken! And no matter how hard he tried, he never even got a second glance from a girl.

Brock took in his surroundings. He was wandering around the Poke Center, when he came across a small theater tucked within an unused hallway. Though it was small and simple, the red velvet curtains and matching rows of seats had a comfortable, homely feeling.

As he ambled onto the stage, a familiar tune echoed through the halls of the center. The twinkling melody reached his ears as he began to sing along, drowning in self-pity.

_"Lonely,  
>I'm Mr. Lonely,<br>I have nobody,  
>For my own...<em>

_I'm so lonely,  
>I'm Mr. Lonely,<br>I have nobody,  
>For my own,<br>I'm so lonely..."_

Large anime tears fell out of Brock's non-existent eyes. He tried so hard to find someone who loved him. He read a ridiculous amount of sappy, romance novels and tried to imitate the hero's actions to make a girl- at least _one _girl- fall for him. He even learned how to cook! And clean! Aren't those key things women look for in a man? Yet he was still no match for Gary's devilishly handsome smirk, or Drew's signature hair flip. If only he could make women swoon like that...

_"Been all about the world ain't never met a girl,__  
>That can take the things that you been through,<br>Never thought the day would come,  
>Where you'd get up and run,<em>_  
>And I would be out chasing you.<em>

_Cuz ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be,  
>Ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see,<br>Than the girl of my dreams that made me be,  
>So happy but now I'm so lonely<em>."

But he wasn't blessed with incredible looks or extreme wealth. He was just Brock. The squinty-eyed, girl-obsessed, Pokemon Doctor. And he just needed to find someone who would love him, for him.

_"Lonely, (So lonely)__  
>I'm Mr. Lonely, (Mr. Lonely)<br>I have nobody, (I have nobody)  
>For my own, (To call my own no)<br>__ I am so lonely, so lonely, so lonely..."_

Brock hung his head in shame. It felt good to express how he felt, but singing it out loud made him realize how pathetic his scenario was.

_"Mr. Lonely."_

As soon as the song died down, delicate clapping was heard from the entrance of the theater. Brock's head shot up as a silhouette of a small body strolled down the steps to the stage, and stepped into the light.

"That was quite good, Brock."

The brunette's mouth popped open. "Nurse Joy!" He grabbed her hands and grinned, "You are truly the _Joy_ of my life! Let's ride off into the sunset on wild ponyta together and-" Brock stopped suddenly, his face turning grim. He dropped her hands and stepped back, hanging his head once again. "Never mind, it's no use anyways." He muttered.

Nurse Joy looked at him questioningly, and took a small step forward. "That song was really lovely. It's a shame you feel that way, though."

Brock's eyes rolled to the top of his head as he blushed an unhealthy shade of red. The pinkette assumed he was just unusually happy at the contact and smiled, grabbing his hand.

"But I hope you know, you don't have to be lonely anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Brock. :) I <em>was<em> originally going to do something where Gary taught Brock how to pick up girls, but then this song played, and I thought it fit him, haha. I still might end up writing up my original plan though. About 660 words. Stay tuned for my next one-shot! It's going to be contestshipping, mwuahahaha.  
><strong>

**R&R!  
>~Brie<br>**


	5. Fireworks

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks<strong>  
><em>CS<em>

Drew looked over at the girl sitting next to him. She was gazing at the cloudless skies above them, completely awestruck by the vibrant fireworks.

They had just traveled to Snowpoint City, Sinnoh, to evolve Eevee into a Glaceon for the upcoming Wallace Cup- And because of their early arrival, they decided to spend their extra time at the end-of-summer festival held in Lake Acuity.

The pair sat by the edge of the lake, their naked feet dipped into the chilled water. Drew's Absol had popped out of his pokeball to accompany the two earlier, his now-sleeping figure curled comfortably around May's body.

May sighed in amazement and craned her neck back to be able to see more of the exploding lights. "It's so beautiful."

Drew nodded and broke his admiring glance at the girl to look up. An streak of red and green erupted in mid-air, revealing a picture of a Flygon. He smiled and looked back over to his traveling partner. She cooed as a design of a Skitty and a Pikachu shot up into the open sky.

"Fireworks are my absolute favorite." She squealed and snuggled into Absol.

Drew smirked at her child-like amusement. She always tended to marvel at the simplest things, though he did notice she was especially fond of fireworks. "Why?"

May looked down from the fireworks for the first time since they began, and studied him with a watchful glance. She looked back up, then settled back against Absol's warm fur, before she spoke. "I... don't really know. Fireworks are just amazing. How can something so dangerous be so beautiful, too? They use them for celebration, but they tell you to stay away. It kind of reminds me of coordinating... They challenge us to use potentially deadly and powerful attacks, and out of that, make something, well, _beautiful_." She absentmindedly stroked the disaster pokemon. "They really inspired me as a coordinator."

Drew was dumbfounded, not expecting such a profound answer from the happy-go-lucky girl. "Wow May, that was really deep. Especially for you." He teasingly stuck out his tongue.

Said girl's eye twitched. "Shut up, Drew. I was just trying to tell you how I felt." She stuck her nose in the air. "Guess you're too immature to care."

Whether it was the heat of the moment, or because of the unexpected breeze that teased her hair in a taunting way, Drew lurched forward and leaned onto May and Absol and wrapped his arms around her. After nuzzling into her uncharacteristic bandana-free hair, he murmured against her ear. "Aww, Boo, you know I care about you."

May tried to cover up her flushing face and scoffed. "Don't you _dare_ go all pet name-y on me."

"You know you love meeee." The obnoxious grasshead cooed, twirling a lock of her hair.

She sneered and swatted his hand away. "As if. I hate you." Her blush was getting harder to control by the second- his body was pressed against hers while he played with various strands of hair that randomly caught his attention.

"But I love you."

At those words, all of May's self control broke down and her blush became as bright as the fireworks themselves. "W-What?"

He grabbed her face in between his palms and looked her in the eye, their noses touching. "I. Love. You."

She stared at him, flabbergasted at the sudden confession, She was sure he could feel the unbearable heat radiating from her cheeks. "I-uh... wow... um... well, you see I..."

He looked at her patiently, waiting for her response. After a few moments of babbling and awkward silences, Drew decided to save her from her misery. "It's okay if you don't like me that way. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He pulled away from her and gave her a sad smile.

May felt disappointment rush through her veins as his body heat left her. "Wait! No!" She grabbed his collar and jumped on him, her knees on either side of his hips as he leaned on his elbows, confused. "I'm- I mean- uh..."

Not knowing what to do, she kept her grip on his collar and pulled him closer, slamming her lips on his. The sexual tension between them, caused by years of traveling together with constant teasing and fighting, suddenly erupted with that one motion. As the kiss grew more and more passionate, Drew forcefully leaned forward, pressing May against his knees.

The two broke apart, red-faced and heavily breathing. "...and for a moment there, I thought you actually did hate me. But you couldn't resist me." Drew grinned.

"Way to kill a moment, Drew." May pouted, still a pinkish hue. "But yes... I like you too."

He smiled sincerely and pulled her into a hug, the brunette still settled in his lap.

She pulled away when a particularly large firework exploded loudly as the finale- a single heart flashed in the sky.

May couldn't help but smile at the incredibly corny-but-sentimental image as she buried her head in the crook of Drew's neck.

"I really love fireworks."

* * *

><p><strong>FLUFFFFFFFFF. nomnomnomnom<strong>

**Sorry if ya'll are choking on how ridiculously cliche and fluff-tastic this is. I was gonna make the firework explode into a rose, but I thought it'd be an over kill. xD**

**...yup... See, I already have an idea for the next chapter, but I feel like I'm ignoring BM. I'll try to update that before I update the next one...hopefully...maybe... I'll try to, at least.**

**R&R bbs.  
>~Brie<br>**


	6. Vocabulary Fight

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary Fight<strong>  
><em>Mention of ORS, Coma.<em>

"DAMN IT ASH, THAT WAS THE ONLY 'L' ON THE BOARD!"

Ten friends sat side-by-side, surrounding a large table. The group was currently playing an intense game of scrabble.

Leaf was pouting, furious that Ash prevented her from adding an E, A, and F to play her own name.

"Sorry, Leaf. But looook!" He pointed at his newly formed word. "I played P-A-U-L. Do you see that, Paul? It's for you!" The stoic teen just blatantly ignored him.

Max raised a finger. "Technically, 'Paul' isn't a proper word."

May smacked her brother on the head. "Stop being such a smart-ass."

Ash stared intently at the board. "I could play L-E-A-F, too." He laid them out and shrugged.

"YAY! I LOVE YOU!" Leaf cooed, tackling the raven haired trainer into a friendly hug.

Gary scoffed. "Psh. I could've spelt your name too." He grumbled.

Brock, who was sitting across from the grumpy teen, chuckled. "Someone's a jealous boyfriend."

"Your just grouchy 'cause my name is awesome." Leaf stuck her nose upwards.

"Of course not. Why would I want to be named after foliage?"

"Just in case you've forgotten, _Oak_, you already are!"

Misty butted in. "Okay guys, we get it. Your just a freaking plant-based power couple now, aren't cha? Now shut up, you shrubs." She laughed.

Leaf glared at her friend. "At least I'm not named after freaking _fog._"

"Hey! I'm named Misty because my parent's thought it reminded them of rain and was _vague_ and _mystic._" The red head defended.

Ash began cracking up hysterically. "Or _Mist_-erious!"

After giving Ash a quick smack on the head, Drew sighed. "You're such an idiot."

May glared at him. "Don't make fun of him."

"Says the Month."

She punched him in the arm. "May is a beautiful month. It also represents possibilities. It has importance, unlike you, Mr. Past-tense-of-draw."

Drew clutched his arm and pouted, feigning pain.

Max laughed loudly. "She got you there, Drew!"

He glared at the boy. "And what do you even know?"

"Well, Max obviously means the most, or best of something. Because I am." He grinned.

"...it was a rhetorical question..."

Dawn piped up. "Dawn means daylight! When the sun comes up- and the beginning of something. It's also the _prettiest_ time of the day." She giggled.

Brock sweat dropped. "I don't really know what Brock means..."

Max pulled out a dictionary from seemingly nowhere, as his friends gave him a strange stare. "Brock: A European badger."

Silence.

"...I'm named after a badger..."

Ash shot up. "What am I, Max?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "You're what volcanoes throw up."

"Really?" Ash gleamed. "That's awesome!"

Leaf put her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "So we have the Foliage, the Tree, the Fog, the Month, the Past-tense of draw, the Most-of-something, the Beginning, the Badger, and the Volcano puke."

"We're a special group." May giggled.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Wait! But guys?"

Her friends looked at her questionably. "What?"

"What about Paul?"

* * *

><p><strong>Got inspired by my first story, the Color of Friendship. xD I was thinking about how they all represented colors and meanings. Though the meanings don't match up as well.<strong>

**Plus I was playing scrabble yesterday, and tried to play my name. But apparently names aren't allowed. );**

**Why did they name Paul, Paul? They should've named him something that doubles as a word, like... Spike...  
>Oh geez.<br>**

**Barely has any ships. Mention of ORS, and an itty-bitty-teeny little part of Comashipping. Haha.**

**And guess what? Bittersweet Memories will be updated later today! After all my procrastinating and telling you guys I would update... I finally will. P:**

**R&R!  
>~Brie<strong>


	7. Best Friend

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Best Friend<em>**_  
>PS<em>

"Sorry Rudy. I really had a great time, but I think we should just be friends."

The maroon haired boy looked at her sadly. "Oh... okay. Thanks for giving me a chance in the first place, Mist." He gave her a small smile and walked out the doors of Cerulean City's gym.

Misty cringed. There it was again; The dreaded nickname that made her feel like poison was coursing through her veins. The name that made her feel nauseous. The name that sounded like angels singing, only when it came from the lips of her best friend.

Rudy was a nice boy. Chivalrous, caring, sweet, selfless. He was the ideal boy for any girl out there.

Any girl but herself.

Misty had grown to truly be a _sensational_ sister. That once scrawny, tomboyish red head blossomed into a gorgeous young lady whose own infamous sisters' even stood in the shadow of her beauty.

Admirers from every region came to try and win over the water type Champion- using romantic gestures and unbelievable amounts of dedication to woo her.

But she was still unhappy. No matter how hard she tried, in the back of her mind she found herself comparing her suitors to a certain roaming Champion.

Would she live the rest of her life alone? Would that biting feeling deep within the pit of her stomach every time she went on a date, cease to exist? If she spoke up that one tragic day where she split up with her best friends... If she spoke her mind... If she just told him, would everything be different? She kept a facade going, but she couldn't hold back her bitter tears when he told her he would miss her. When he told her that she was truly his best friend.

Her pride got to the best of her. Brock confronted her countless times about it, and when she denied it each time, she knew she was breaking her own heart.

Was she not over him? It had been years since she last saw him in person... Surely it was just puppy love, right? Then why did her heart flutter when she heard his voice? When she saw that goofy grin? When she heard that melodious laugh?

Misty tried to convince herself otherwise. Telling herself that she was over him- that it was a small little crush. That he deserved better.

But after years of fighting ruthlessly with her inner self, she knew she had to tell him. She had to let it out and tell him what she's been holding in. To tell him she loved him.

_The thought of this is killing me, it's been on my mind_  
><em> Can't believe it's been right here after all this time<em>  
><em> And even though I love you I can't seem to find someone who cares the way you do<em>  
><em> You know, I love the way we're always been nothing more than friends<em>  
><em> So why do I give every man the stand up <em>  
><em> Thought I was over this but once again I'm comparing you to him <em>  
><em> And I find that there's no you in him at matters<em>

_ Boy even though you're my bestfriend_  
><em> I can't help it whenever I compare you to him<em>  
><em> It's like I always do this<em>  
><em> With every single man<em>  
><em> And I hate that I can't find someone who's worth my time<em>  
><em> Just like my bestfriend<em>

_ And I know you hear me say this all the time_  
><em> I don't do relationships cause I'm on my grind<em>  
><em> But see your part of this<em>  
><em> Because I just can't find someone who knows me like you do<em>  
><em> Always brought out the good in me<em>  
><em> Don't know just what you see,<em>  
><em> Whatever it is, no other guy has even tried<em>  
><em> Remember when you left one day and turned around to say "you're my bestfriend"<em>  
><em> And right there you made me cry<em>

_ Even though you're my bestfriend_  
><em> I can't help it whenever I compare you to him<em>  
><em> It's like I always do this<em>  
><em> With every single man<em>  
><em> And I hate that I can't find someone who's worth my time<em>  
><em> Just like my bestfriend.<em>

_ I'm trying to let you know_  
><em> A part of me just can't let this go<em>  
><em> Never had a friend, one who understands<em>  
><em> with you it felt so free<em>  
><em> I don't know whatchu did<em>  
><em> But I know whatever it is<em>  
><em> I'm so grateful for you<em>  
><em> I'm so grateful for you<em>

_ Even though the things I told you .._

* * *

><p><strong>Quick drabble since I've been bad at updating consistently. Sorry it's so crappy. D: Super rushed.<br>**

**Dedicated to my best friend. Who still doesn't know how I feel. :x**

**Bestfriend by Auburn.  
><strong>

**Review/Favorite/Alert/Leave a request/Yaddayaddaetcetc...  
>~Brie<strong>


	8. Spring Cleaning

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Cleaning<strong>  
><em>CS<em>

May hummed to herself as she swept her shared apartment absentmindedly. Dawn had been gone for a full week visiting a certain someone in Sinnoh, and was to arrive back to their little abode in a few hours. It had been a full year since their last cleaning-spree, and because of a certain brunette being sick the entire time, she felt that she owed it to Dawn to tidy up the house.

Mostly done with the current room, May decided it was appropriate to take a break as she turned her radio on and gently bobbed her head to the catchy tune. She hopped on her couch and settled deep within a large pillow before picking up her phone and scrolling through her texts.

_3 new messages._

One from Dawn, saying that her plane would be landing soon; One from Misty, just saying hi; And one from... Drew? Asking how she's been.

She rolled her eyes and thought to herself. _'I don't know, you idiot. It's only been like, a year since I last saw you.'_ She responded to each individual and put her phone down, tapping her fingers to her chin.

Misty responded almost immediately, bluntly saying that she would come and personally beat her with her mallet if May didn't visit her soon. Said girl laughed at her violent friends threats, knowing very well that the weapon was a privilege strictly reserved for Ash's clueless antics. She teasingly replied that she would soon, and that she missed the red head greatly. The Gym Leader simply answered with a smiley face, and a goodbye since a new challenger had arrived at the gym.

Drew then responded, making small chat. He mentioned he was in Hoenn, too, and when May asked where, he smoothly changed the subject.

_-So how are your contests going? I saw that you guest-judged the Slateport one._

_~yeah i did. u?_

_-I'm surprised you haven't seen me on the news, May. I broke the Johto cup record- six._

At this she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Always bragging.

_~o cool. i have 4 bt thats just cos i havent entered any grand festivals in yrs._

_-Yeah I noticed. Why haven't you?_

_~im pretty much retired, lol. i luv contests but im happy where im at u kno?_

_-As long as you're happy. But I do miss you. We all do._

Her face broke out into a smile. She missed competing with Solidad and Harley... Especially Drew.

_~miss u 2. (: alot._

There was a small break in his response.

_-I have to go. There's something important I have to do._

_~...ok bye._

She frowned deeply. _'Wow, okay. Thanks a _ton_ for implying that I'm not important.' _She scoffed and checked her phone again. Dawn had never replied, so she assumed that the plane had landed and she was too busy claiming her baggage or so. As for Misty, she still was probably battling the trainer that originally made her stop texting back._  
><em>

May huffed and decided that it would be the best to distract herself and finish her cleaning. She turned up the volume on her radio and danced over to her closet, pulling out a large sponge mop and a bucket. As she dipped the tip of the cleaning utensil into the water, she swiveled it around and sang into the handle, singing loudly along with the radio.

"Boom-badoom-boom boom-badoomdoom baaaaaaby_..._" She giggled manically and waltzed around, her mop pushing dirty water around in circles.

An hour of karaoke and cleaning the floor later, there was a large dirty trail of water from her 'cleaning'. May went to her kitchen and got a fresh bucket of water, preparing to clean up the mess. As she was on her knees with a rug in hand, the doorbell echoed through the apartment.

"Daaawn!" She screamed giddily as she ran to the door and swung it open. "...Drew?"

Sure enough, there was Drew leaning against the door frame in all his green-haired glory. He twirled a rose. "Hey, May."

She gaped unbelievably at him. _'Why is he here? What does he want? HOW DID HE KNOW WHERE I LIVE?' _Sure enough, she repeated her thoughts out loud as she side-stepped to let him in.

He chuckled then strolled through the door past her, casually tossing the rose. "I told you I had something important to do... I missed you. Plus I've been here before, so of course I know where you live._"_

She looked up from the rose and flushed as he looked her straight in the eye. "And you came all the way here? D'AWWWW." She tackled him into a hug. "You're such an idiot for not stopping by for an entire year._" _She mumbled into his shirt.

Drew laughed again and wrapped his arms around her, giving a small squeeze. "Sorry... By the way, your house is a mess."

She shoved him away and glared at him. "What a lovely thing to say to someone who you haven't seen in a long time." She picked up the rag and continued to wipe the floor, humming along with the radio. "Come help me?" She threw a towel at him.

"Naw, I think I'll pass." He jumped on her sofa and closed his eyes.

May narrowed her eyes. "Jerk." Wetting her hand, she flicked a large amount of water on his face. "Oops." She snickered.

He shot up from his comfortable position and glared at her before mischievously smirking. He jumped at her, tackling her down and splashing her with a handful of water.

The two young adults childishly played and splashed around, throwing water around carelessly and laughing insanely. As the bucket was finally empty and their ammo gone, May shooed Drew away to go take a shower while she cleaned up. She took a massive towel and polished her floors spotless within a few minutes. Realizing that Drew _still_ wasn't done bathing, she jumped into Dawn's shower and washed off the dirty water and chemicals they frolicked in.

When she was finished, she made her way back into her living room where Drew was curled up in a blanket, watching TV from the sofa. She grabbed the forgotten rose on the side table and hopped onto the couch, snuggling into the blanket- and Drew. She looked up from digging her nose into his woolen shoulder to see him looking straight ahead at the television with an unreadable expression and red ears.

She giggled and leaned against him, smelling the rose. "You know, I haven't done that important thing I needed to do."

He looked at her longingly as she stared intently at the TV. "May..."

She turned her head to face him. "Hm?" He pulled her chin towards himself and kissed her gently. It was short and sweet; he pulled away not too long after their lips touched as a streak of red crossed both of their faces.

Her lack of reaction scared him, as he leaned back and braced himself for rejection. She seemed to come back to life after a few silent moments and simply gave a small smile before wordlessly leaning against his chest.

She looked up at him. "I've been waiting for you to do that for too long."

**...**

Dawn whistled a mindless tune as she lugged her suitcases up to her apartment. She fiddled with a key in her pocket before pulling it out and using it to open the door.

"MAYYYY I'M HOMEEEE!" She screamed, dropping her luggage and shutting the door before skipping to the living room. "Did you clean the house? It looks _amaz-_"

She stopped as she saw the two rivals/friends curled up together on the sofa. "-zing...?"

May looked at her lazily. "Oh hey Dawn, welcome home."

Dawn perked a brow and smirked at them. "Guys... what's going on?"

The brunette waved her hand coolly and smiled and glanced at her green-haired rival. "Oh you know, just a little _spring cleaning_."

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by &amp; dedicated to Cantarella of Odile. :)<strong>

**Sorry for completely being inactive for the past like, month guys. Hope you enjoy the fluffiness! I love water fights, haha.**

**This was my longest chapter omigawd. &&Go check out my other stories. Because I love to shamelessly advertise them. ;) -shot-  
><strong>

**Review/Alert/Favorite/Request!  
>~Brie<br>**


	9. Her Lake

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Lake<br>**_ORS_**  
><strong>

It was all so calming. The simple but harmonious chords sung by the waking Pidove, the occasionally chirp from a newly hatched Ducklett, the thin trees giving off the sweet aroma of berries.

Every morning since she returned, Leaf woke up just before sunrise and jogged down to the hidden lake concealed within Pallet Town's lush forest. It was an easy path, but still challenging enough to give her the exercise she craved in the morning. Tired from the run, she broke into a smile when she saw the lake. Her lake. No one else new about it, or if they did, they managed to keep it clear of debris, waste, and most importantly, the public.

As gorgeous tones of red, purple, orange and yellow awoke the region of Johto, Leaf did her usual routine of stripping her feet free of her flip-flops and allowing the waves to gently lap against her free toes. Blistered from her improper use of footwear, the brackish water from the lake helped soothe the ache in her joints.

She sighed contentedly. This was her alone time. Her rare moment of complete peace which had been taken away from her, ever since she was forced to participate in The Champion's Tour. As much as she loved to travel around the world with her friends and fellow champs, seeing amazing people and places, there would never be an identical place to her lake. They had a week of freedom from the tour though, and she made sure to spend as much time as she could here.

A small growl caught her attention. It was too early for any aggressive pokemon to be around this area, so what could it be? Leaf brushed it off. Though she didn't bring her entire team with her to the lake, she did have her Venusaur. His pokeball never left her pocket, other then when he was in Nurse Joy's care. He could probably clear out the entire population of pokemon living around the area with a simple razor leaf. Leaf laid down, digging her feet into the wet sand. As she closed her eyes, a louder, more bizarre growl was heard. She sat up, curiously trying to find the source of the strange sound.

There, hidden between two Pecha Berry bushes, laid Gary, curled up in a fetal position and snoring away. His lips were cracked and partially open, indicating he'd been asleep for quite sometime. His Umbreon watched Leaf indifferently as Gary continued to use him as a pillow. He made no move to wake his owner or alarm him, considering Leaf was a familiar face.

Leaf smiled. The internationally famous, cool, sly, Gary looked like an innocent little boy, sound asleep. She giggled and crawled over to him. Acknowledging Umbreon with a quick pet on the head, she began to dig in his backpack. She pulled out his spare blanket and placed it over him, a ghost of a smile traced upon her lips. She gazed at his body, his chest slowly rising and falling with each passing breath. Occasionally, he'd shudder and pull the blanket closer, the thin fabric hardly doing anything to contain his body heat.

It reminded her of how cold it actually was. Her body managed to ignore the chill since she was still hot from the run. She slid under the linen, mere inches away from his face. Though she was tinged with pink-which may or may not have been from the reflection of the rapidly rising sunset- being this close to Gary was nothing new to her, from their years of sleepovers as bestfriends.

But is that all they were? Best friends? Between the tabloids and constant nagging from her peers, she wasn't so sure anymore. What about Ash and Misty? And May and Drew? If anything those relationships would prove that bestfriends would always end up together some how. She crinkled her nose. Feelings can be so confusing. Leaf sighed and figured that they'd always be friends. He was just too cocky- too much of a flirt to be with someone like her.

As she turned away from Gary, she felt a lazy grip on her stomach. With a questioning gaze she looked behind her and saw her friend grinning sloppily, drawing her closer to him. "Freaking Gary. Stop molesting me in your sleep." She chuckled, happy to cuddle closer for warmth.

"Mmm... Finally Leaf..."

She whipped her head back to look at her sleeping friend. _Finally Leaf?_ Why would he say that in his dream...while smiling? She flushed a shade of red that rivaled the morning sky and stared directly at the bushes in front of herself, wide-eyed and confused. She had so many questions.

_Why did he say that? Does that mean he was thinking about her? Does he even know she's right next to him? What the hell is he even doing sleeping next to HER LAKE, crushing poor Umbreon with his fat head?_

Confused and slightly light-headed, Leaf blamed her irrational thinking on her lack of sleep. She gently smiled before cuddling into him further and dozing off into a nap. Whatever their future may be, she wouldn't worry about it. Because right now is just perfect.

But of course she'd love to see the look on his face when he wakes up with her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by &amp; dedicated to BittersweetSienna. :)<strong>

**Hey guys, I know its been so long but here I am with a new chapter of FWB! ;) And I'll be back for a while. Sorry for leaving all of a sudden, I almost forgot about FF until I had to check my email for a school assignment and saw all the amazing reviews and favorites you guys gave me. Expect BM to be updated soon!**

**Fluffy enough?  
><strong>

**Review/Favorite/Alert/Request!**  
><strong>~Brie<strong>


	10. Lucky

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky<br>**_Festivalshipping_**  
><strong>

He watched her on screen as she gracefully walked on stage, her long coral colored hair swaying behind her with every step she took. The camera zoomed into her hypnotizing eyes- her bright blue irises were alert and shone with confidence. The crowd roared; Not only was she a Top Coordinator, but she was also popular for her kindness towards fans.

"Go, Slowbro!"

Coming out of it's ball, the shelled pokemon unveiled itself from a flurry of stars and called out it's own name. Solidad wasted no time before shouting out commands to produce an array of beautiful but powerful attacks.

Harley watched backstage, quietly taking in her natural beauty. She really was something. Incredibly talented, incredibly kind. She always treated those around her with respect. But the way she treated him... it was different. She didn't judge his appearance. She never questioned his moments of insanity. She would just laugh it off and be there for him.

With her, he felt normal. No- ever better. He felt _loved_. Sure he had May and Drew, but he knew they would never fully accept him the way that Solidad did.

That's why he stopped with the immature pranks on his dear May. He honestly did have a strong disliking towards her in the beginning, and messing around with the new coordinator gave him some sort of cruel pleasure. That is, until Solidad had confronted him about it. She didn't yell or threaten him. She simply glanced at him with disappointment and gave a few words. But that was enough to break his fragile heart, and he vowed to never let Solidad ever look at him in the same way again.

It was at that very moment that he realized how much his friend meant to him. That brought up the next question: Was she really just a friend to him?

Solidad waltzed backstage as they called up Harley's number. "Good luck." She simply said, flashing a small smile.

His stomach fluttered as he walked on stage. "Thanks, sweetheart." He gave a lopsided grin. She may or may not have been more than a friend, but all he knew for sure was that he was damn lucky to have her by his side.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em> Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em> Lucky to be coming home again<em>_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by &amp; dedicated to ElsieLorraine. :)<strong>

**This chapter was waaaay shorter than usual. I wasn't really planning on it being long though, haha. Enjoy~**

**Feel free to make requests!  
><strong>

**Favorite/Alert/Review!**  
><strong>~Brie<strong>


	11. Fairytale Endings

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairytale Endings<br>**_Twinleafshipping_**  
><strong>

Never had she cried so much in her life.

Dawn sat in her room, her back hunched over as she buried her face into her knees. Her small body shook violently with racking sobs as she desperately clung to her bedsheets for support- trying to get a grip on reality. Sure she had known they wouldn't last forever, but the irony of it all killed her.

_"I'm sorry, Dawn. You know I love you, but you were right. We shouldn't be anything other than friends."_

_Her arms that were previously prepared to give the boy a hug __fell along with her expression._ _"What...? Oh I get it, this is another one of your jokes." She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. "Funny one, Kenny. Now let's gooo!" She grabbed his arm and began to drag him out the door.  
><em>

_"Dawn, stop!__" He jerked her around by the shoulders and looked deep into her azure eyes. "It's over. We're over. I'm sorry." He looked up with a grim expression before giving her a glance of pity and sprinting away._

The fresh memory caused her to yelp out loud with pain. She knew this relationship was a horrible idea. As the coordinators traveled together in their younger years, she repeatedly rejected his romantic advances, claiming it would ruin their friendship. And boy, did it.

A gentle chime brought caught her attention. Her phone lit up with a new message; _I'm sorry Dawn. You deserved a better explanation but I couldn't tell you in person... I couldn't handle it. I love you too much for that._

Her heart unwillingly fluttered.

_I had the best year of my life with you. But I met someone else._

It stopped at that moment. Her entire world shattered as a fresh set of tears replaced the dried ones that streamed down her face. She felt her heart drop down into her stomach as malicious words of betrayal and hatred danced on her tongue.

_And all I can say is, I'm sorry._

An inhumane scream rippled from the back of her throat as she chucked her phone out her open patio door, feeling satisfied when she heard the crack of the screen as it hit the concrete. It seemed like all he could say was I'm sorry. He ruined everything. Their year-long romance. Their friendship. Their trust. Her heart. She staggered back to her bed and unemotionally stared out her patio, blinking away tears and scowling heavily. She had ran out of pity for herself, and in it's place was a vicious, unforgiving monster of hatred. She had given the boy her love, and he took it for granted. And all he could tell her was a pathetic two words?

The moon's pale gold glow contrasted the dark midnight- a sight she would normally be in awe at -disgusted her. She glared at it's reflection on her porch until something caught her eye.

Bright orange eyes peaking out from the darkness.

A hand shot out as the eyes moved up the railing of the patio and threw itself over. In the glow of the moonlight, a slightly battered Barry laid in a small pile. He shook his head and clumsily stood up, staggering through the door and to her bed.

She stared at him, bewildered, although her face didn't betray her emotionless facade.

"Dawn," he gasped, winded. "I heard about what happened and tried to call you but you weren't picking up. I scaled your wall to get here 'cause I was scared your mom would yell at me if I rang the door bell at-" he checked his wrist, "one o' clock in the morning." He wheezed and collapsed next to her on the bed.

She studied him wordlessly. His messy blonde hair was beaded with sweat and twigs and his pajamas were laced with mud. She grimaced as his collection of filth was rubbed into her bedsheets.

After a few deep breaths he recollected himself and adjusted his position to look her in the eyes. She was waiting for him to ask how she was. To tell her that everything's okay and that time will heal all wounds- she'd heard it all before. She closed her eyes and waited for his predicted words.

Instead, he grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly, digging his nose into her neck. Stunned, she failed to return the embrace and awkwardly laid in his arms, gaping widely.

"Just stay strong, okay? I'm not gonna lie and tell you everything will go back to how it used to be, but I hope you know that whatever happens, you'll always have me." He looked her in the eyes. Her mouth dropped even further at the intensity and sincerity.

She slowly shut her mouth as she nodded. Her lips slowly pulled into a small smile as a sniffle escaped from her. Dawn tucked her arms into herself and snuggled against his body, feeling his warm breath tickle the back of her neck.

He was right. It'd never be the same again. She had lost one of her best friends, but at least she still had the other. And who knows; maybe if she played her cards right this time, she could still get her fairytale ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by &amp; dedicated to Mitsy-chan. :)<strong>

**I keep getting requests for Contestshipping, but I wasn't sure if you guys were sick of all the CS so I went with my other request of Twinleafshipping. Tell me if you guys don't mind another CS fic and I'll be glad to make one, haha.**

**Angsty-ish, no? The title is in relation to the fact that Barry had to climb the rail and it reminded me of Romeo&Juliet mixed in with like Aladdin or something haha.  
><strong>

**Keep requesting/reviewing/checking out my other stories!  
>~Brie<br>**


	12. Gondola

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gondola<br>**_CS, IS_**  
><strong>

May grunted as she drew her knees up to her chest, uncomfortably trying to avoid the curious stare of the boy sitting across from her. She cursed Dawn, wishing all hell upon the conniving little bluenette. She glared past Drew into the next gondola, and although it was dark out and the aerial lift was a good ten feet away, she could tell that Dawn was watching them intently with Paul faithfully bored at her side.

"Damn it, Dawn." She groaned as she tried to warm herself in her thin black cardigan. "I knew you'd do something like this..." She bit her lip as a strong breeze blew by, rocking the air lift and reminding May of how cold it really was.

The night itself wasn't so horrible, she mused. She had agreed to go with Dawn and Paul to the amusement park, assuming she was just there to third wheel and be a chaperone so Dawn's mother would let her go out with a boy. She figured she would let them go off on their own and maybe call Misty or someone to keep her company and indulge in the fattening deep-fried gunk they called snacks.

But Dawn had other plans.

_"MMMAAAAAYYYY," The brunette heard as her front door rattled due to the relentless pounding from her bestfriend. "Open up! It's Dawn!"_

_Swinging open the door, May laughed as she told the quirky girl to shut up. Dawn grinned widely with Paul in hand, while Drew, hands in his front pockets, gave her a casual smirk. "Hey, May."  
><em>

_Her azure eyes widened as they snapped their gaze back towards Dawn.  
><em>

_"What. The. Hell."_

May sneered at her green-haired companion sitting across from her. He shook his head. "May. I swear, I didn't know about this either. I honestly thought I was just gonna hang out with Paul."_  
><em>

"Pftt yeah right. Couldn't get a hot date tonight so you settled for me? Aw, how sweet." She spat.

Drew's previously exasperated expression turned smug as he leaned back against his seat, causing the lift to rock gently. "Why are you so angry about this whole thing?" He tilted his chin up and gave her a cheeky look, "You should be honored that you're here. with me. Most girls would kill to be in your position."

She growled at him. "Well I'm not like most girls, am I?"

He sighed defeatedly. "No, you're not. God you're so stubborn." She shot a glare at him and crossed her arms in defiance. "Lets just make the best of the situation, okay? I know you rather be somewhere else, but for now lets just be civil."

He took her lack of response as an unsaid yes and relaxed into his metal seat, looking out at the scenery. The dark twilight sky surrounded them in the air as lanterns floated alongside gracefully. The chime of laughter and various melodies from carnival games were distant as they traveled parallel along the festivities, far enough away that the many fair-goer's seemed like mere ants. The gondola passed near the top of the vibrantly lit ferris wheel, where a young couple happily sat and waved at the two teens.

The gentle giggle from May averted Drew's attention from the nightlife. Her angry facade had fallen as she waved backed at the couple. Her eyes shone with glee as her frustration was instantly forgotten. Amused, he chucked. "You're so bipolar."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Hm?"

"First you're ready to kill me, and then a minute later you're giggling like a little kid." He shook his head. "I don't get it."

She shrugged. "Well I can't really hold a grudge. I get distracted easily. And besides, isn't it better not to stay mad? Forgive and forget."

"You shouldn't be forgiving me, considering I did nothing." He retorted.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she glared at him. "I don't need your sass, mister."

"-and now you're mad again! See? Bipolar."

May's face scrunched together as she stood up and pointed her finger at him, shaking the entire lift. "Hey! You were the one pushing my bu-"

**_eeeeeeeeeek._**

The gondola came to a sudden halt as May lost her footing and toppled forward, causing her to ram head first into the metal edging.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh god, May, that was priceless!" Drew laughed hysterically as the machine began to move forward again, "Someone's klutzy."

May didn't respond as she kneeled over on Drew's bench and clutched her forehead.

His laughter died. "May...?" He hesitantly put his hand on her back. She lifted her head, and with watery eyes, released a small sniff. "May... Don't cry..." Her eyes began to wobble as the sniffling increased. "May don't you dare cry. May. Stop it..." He desperately tried to cheer her up, cooing and telling her she'd be okay. As a tear escaped from her eye, Drew's heart shattered. He knew how sensitive she was, and it killed him to see her cry. Though they fought often, they'd also known each other for so long that he felt some sort of responsibility to keep her safe.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer towards him. She dug her nose into his neck and hiccuped, still holding on to her forehand with her eyes tightly shut in pain. Her knees were folded over his lap as he rubbed her back gently, 'shh'-ing while his head was gently rested upon hers. A few minutes into his comforting actions, he felt her body relax against his as she began to go limp, indicating she was sleeping.

"Hey... You shouldn't be sleeping after you bumped your head like that. You could have a concussion..." He whispered. He looked down at her sleeping face peacefully resting against him and couldn't find the guts to wake her.

"Told you, you were bipolar. Ahh... I'm sure a few minutes of rest won't hurt." He slipped her hand off of her face and saw a large bump, swollen and red, beginning to form. "Geez, you hit yourself hard. Only you would manage to do something like that, you dork." He looked at her in awe and hesitantly leaned forward, kissing her forehead lightly. "But you're my dork."

**...**

Meanwhile, in Dawn and Paul's gondola, the bluenette was having a fit.

"Gaaaaah why does it have to be so dark? I can barely see the two." She squinted her eyes and leaned over the edge, nearly falling off if it weren't for Paul's arm grabbing her and pulling her back onto the lift.

"Damn it. You're gonna kill yourself."

She pouted and looked up at his towering figure. "Ya know Paul, it says we shouldn't stand while we're in this," she gestured to her surroundings, "'cause it's dangerous."

He grunted and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Shut up, Troublesome."

* * *

><p><strong>... c:<strong>

**It's so fluffy I want to die.**

**Well here you guys go, a long fluff-filled contestshipping one shot with a hint of ikarishipping on the side. :) Sorry it's on the longer side & rushed, but I wanted to get the little details in.**

**Based off a true story.**

**Lawl.**

**~Brie**

**alert. favorite. comment. review. check out my other stories yo.**


	13. Rejection

**My drabble/one-shot collection: Friends with Benefits. Stories will usually be Humor/Friendship/Romance genre.**  
><strong>Pairings will be my usual: CS, IS, PS, ORS. Might throw in some PenguinTwinleafshipping, maybe Egoshipping & Ferriswheelshipping but definitely expect those four.**

**Rated K+ to T. Taking requests~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rejection<strong>  
><em>Gary, Max, Brock<br>_

"Woo her! Shower her with your undivided attention and show her your unconditional love!" He clasped his hands together and left reality grinning and dreamy-eyed. "Don't hesitate, make sure she knows how you feel!"

"But I'm only 14, I'm just a kid... I'm not in love, I just want to know how to get a girl's attention." Max responded to the overly-romantic adult.

Gary leaned against Max's shoulder, much to the teen's annoyance. "Maxie. Please. Don't listen to that amateur, take advice from me-" he leaned back and crossed his arms, flashing a devious smile, "-I actually get the girl."

Brock's jaw unhinged at the truth as he dejectedly shut his mouth and made his way to a lone bench to mope.

The strange trio were currently at the heart of Castelia City, Unova, supporting their friends and family members who had been invited to a festival for the top trainers and coordinators- sadly, the three were not recognized as either a Top Coordinator nor a League Champion and were not allowed into the grand building among their companions. To keep themselves busy the older boys had made it their personal duty to help Max with girl problems.

The spiky haired brunette scanned his surroundings, his eyes shamelessly travelling from women to women, examining their bodies hungrily. He stopped upon a young blonde whose long hair flowed over her shoulder in gentle waves. Her forest green eyes were focused on her cellphone's screen as she obliviously texted away. A graceful ninetales walked alongside, it's head held high as it strutted next to it's owner. "Perfect." he said, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Watch and learn, kiddo."

He strutted up to the girl and tapped her shoulder coolly. She turned around, her mouth parted in a small 'o'. Her ninetales sat down while it's owner looked at Gary expectantly. "Yes?"

"Hey, sorry to stop you all of a sudden, but I'd never seen such a... _beautiful_ creature before and I just had to see if she was as magnificent up close as she was from a far." He leaned down to pet her pokemon, then looked up at her with a smirk. "And your ninetales isn't half bad either."

She rolled her eyes and with a quick command to her partner and a _get a life, perv-_ she catwalked away with her jubilant ninetales, leaving behind a seared Gary.

He sulked back to Max, who was is hysterics. "That was great!" He chortled, "Talk about rejected!"

Gary opened his mouth to retort when a blur of green and orange flew past him. Brock ran up to the young lady and grabbed her hands, startling her greatly. "You must be the most beautiful person I have ever seen on this planet!" His eyes were wide with awe as he knelt down and began to confess his sudden love. "You're absolutely stunning and I'm sure if we just got to know ea- _aghhhhh!_" Brock cried out in pain as he was hit by a relentless flamethrower- courtesy of ninetales, who felt it's owner was being threatened.

The blonde sighed in annoyance. "Whats up with these creeps today?" She shook her head and continued on her way.

Both burnt and reject, Gary and Brock made their way to the laughing Max. "Oh shut up, kid." The brunette grumbled, his bruised ego upsetting him, "She's just hard to get. A girl like that's impossible."

Nodding in agreement, Brock pouted. "She never even gave me a chance..."

"Of course she wouldn't, idiot. If she rejected me, why out of all people would she choose you?"

"Are you implying that you're better than me?"

"I don't have to imply it 'cause it's true!"

The older boys fought head to head, taking out their anger at each other. "Guys...?" Max said wearily, but was blatantly ignored by the immature fighting teens. He cocked his head to the side and walked up to the annoyed lady. "Um, miss?" He said innocently.

She looked down and smiled gently. "Oh hi there. Do you need something?"

He shook his head. "No... I just wanted to apologize for my friends." He gestured his two 'mentors', who currently had each other in a headlock.

"Aww, how adorable! Finally, a sweet one." She giggled. "How old are you? 12?"

He lifted his chin up and proudly declared, "14."

She winked. "Oooh, my bad. Listen, I'm awfully lonely right now since my boyfriend is in the festival. Want to get some ice cream with me and ninetales?" She offered her arm out for him to hold on to.

"Hmm.. Okay." He accepted her invitation and began to walk away, but first called out, "See ya later, guys!" at his friends.

Gary, who was currently on Brock's back strangling him, dropped off of him, flabbergasted. "Brock... What... How..." He sputtered, "Why is Max leaving with our girl?" The two exchanged confused looks, before running after Max and his new friend, shouting and tripping each other.

Max chuckled. "Guess the student surpassed his masters."

* * *

><p><strong>merp. My first drabble on this thing that isn't centered around a shipping. Enjoy! :)<strong>

**Brock is a Poke Doctor while Gary is a Professor and Max just recently became a trainer- which is why they weren't allowed into the festival. Hope this one-shot makes sense, haha.**

**I'll be starting two more long stories- hopefully I'll have them out in the beginning of summer! BM will be finished... soonish... not really haha. But wish me luck!  
><strong>

****~Brie****

****Alert, favorite, request, review if ya'll love meeeeeeeeeee.  
><strong>**


End file.
